De draak en de zeven Wemels
by JFeijten
Summary: Als Mama Wemel boodschappen moet doen, blijven de zeven Wemels alleen thuis terwijl er een draak op vrije voeten is - 2e plaats bij de Griffoendorchallenge 'Zeven' op HPF


**De draak en de zeven Wemels**

Mevrouw Wemel stak haar hoofd nog even om de deur en keek naar de zevenkoppige rij voor de keukentafel.  
'– En zorg ervoor dat je de deur goed op slot doet. Volgens papa is die ontsnapte draak niet echt in de buurt, maar je weet nooit.'  
De kleinste Wemel keek haar verdrietig aan.  
'Mamie, waarom kan je niet bij ons blijven?'  
Molly glimlachte medelevend, stapte de keuken weer in en streek haar dochter door het haar.  
'Het spijt me, lieve schat. Papa moet de hele dag werken en tante Marga heeft me nodig. Ik kan haar toch niet laten verhongeren nu ze haar bed niet meer uit kan komen door die reuma.'  
De tweelingbroers haalden hun schouders op.  
'Dan kan ze tenminste niet meer op bezoek komen.'  
'Kom op Fred, denk eens na. Als ze niet meer langs kan komen, kunnen we haar handtas niet meer volproppen met Kabouters.'  
'Fred en George!' riep Molly berispend. 'Zulke dingen mag je niet zeggen.'  
Ze verstevigde de grip op haar boodschappentas en wandelde opnieuw naar buiten.  
'Wees flink en sluit de deur goed. Ik zal me haasten.'  
Percy duwde de deur meteen in het slot, draaide de sleutel om en schoof een stoel voor de deur. Al gauw was het huis vervuld van lawaai en gelach en dachten de kinderen niet meer aan hun moeder of de draak.  
De draak had van tussen de bomen naar Het Nest staan gluren en keek Mevrouw Wemel na terwijl ze het erf afliep en Verdwijnselde. Toen kroop hij uit zijn schuilplaats en liep naar het magisch overeind gehouden huis. Hij had een reuzenhonger en was tijdens zijn tocht geen enkele hapklare brok tegen gekomen. Zeven kleine mensjes zouden dus zeker wel smaken. Hij ging voor de deur staan en klopte erop.  
'Wie is daar?' vroeg Bill.  
'Het is vast mama,' zei Ron. 'Ze is vast iets vergeten.'  
Hij rende naar de deur, toen er opnieuw werd geklopt en een rauwe rokerige stem zei: 'Doe open, schatjes. Mama is terug.'  
De kinderen schrokken en keken elkaar angstig aan. Percy vond als eerste zijn stem terug.  
'Jij bent onze moeder niet. Mama heeft een zachte stem.'  
De draak werd woedend. Hij had er duidelijk niet op gerekend dat de kleine Wemels zouden tegenwerken.  
'Denk maar niet dat jullie gewonnen hebben, jullie zullen eens wat zien.'

Het groen geschubde monster liep naar het schuurtje wat verder op het erf. Al gauw vond hij een fles helium. Die opende hij met zijn grove klauwen en spoot de hele inhoud in zijn bek. Nu had de draak een zachte, ietwat piepende stem. Opnieuw ging hij naar de keukendeur en klopte aan. De Wemels waren bijna in zijn valstrik getrapt, maar net voor Ron de deur wilde openmaken, duwde de draak zijn groene kop tegen een klein venster in de deur en hadden ze door dat het niet hun moeder was die naar binnen wilde.  
'Ga weg, lelijk monster!' zei Percy. 'Onze moeder heeft roodkleurige krullen.'  
Maar het monster gaf het nog niet op. Hij wandelde naar de andere kant van het erf en nam enkele plukken hooi uit de kippenhokken. Daarmee ging hij naar een café in het dichtstbijzijnde dorp waar hij het hooi in een grote ketel pompoensap dompelde. Hij zette het oranje hooi op zijn kop. Ditmaal moest en zou hij binnen geraken. De draak likte alvast zijn bek af bij de gedachte aan die sappige stukken vlees die voor het grijpen waren.

Voor de derde keer klopte hij aan en zei met zijn zachte stem: 'Lieve schatten, laat me erin. Ik ben het, jullie mama.'  
'Laat je hoofd eens even door het venster zien,' antwoordde Percy meteen.  
De draak drukte zijn oranje krullen tegen het raampje en nu geloofden de Wemels dat het wel degelijk hun moeder was.  
'Mamie!' schetterde Ginny en ze spurtte naar de deur om haar mama binnen te laten. Toen ze zag dat de draak voor haar stond, gilde ze het uit. Alle Wemels liepen verschrikt weg, maar de draak zette zijn lompe poten in de keuken en joeg hen achterna.  
Bill verstopte zich in de grootste kast van de woonkamer; Percy onder de wastafel; Fred en George kropen samen onder de tafel; Ron verstopte zich onder de zetel; Ginny ging in de open haard zitten en Charlie rende naar boven.  
Maar de Wemels waren nergens veilig. De draak wist hen allemaal te vinden. Hij rukte de kastdeur uit de scharnieren, wierp de wastafel omver, kroop onder de tafel, scheurde de zetel aan flarden en keek in de open haard. Geen van de Wemels was veilig voor zijn knorrende maag. Alleen Charlie kon hij nergens vinden. Toen hij de zes andere Wemels had opgeslokt en besloot dat hij genoeg had gegeten, hoorde hij een helse kreet uit de woonkamer.

Charlie was buiten zichzelf van woede en stormde op de draak af met een scherpe stok in de hand. Hij klopte, stak en stompte waar hij het monster maar raken kon. Door zijn volle maag kon het beest lang niet snel genoeg reageren. Hij kreeg een keiharde slag op zijn kop en duizelde. Charlie ging maar door. Hij sloeg hem nog twee keer op zijn kop, raakte hem op zijn poten en stak verscheidene keren in zijn buik, waardoor die begon open te scheuren en er bloed langs zijn buik sijpelde. Op dat moment kwam Mevrouw Wemel de keuken binnen en keek ontzet naar het tafereel. Ze gooide haar boodschappentas op het aanrecht en blies de draak omver met een vlugge zwaai van haar toverstok. Het monster vloog tegen de muur en verloor het bewustzijn.  
'Diffendo!' hijgde ze en richtte haar toverstaf op de buik van het dier.  
Ginny, Ron, George, Fred, Percy en Bill kropen er één voor één uit en veegden de smurrie van zich af. Charlie en Mevrouw Wemel vlogen hen om de hals en lieten hen de eerste minuten niet meer los.  
'Die draak moet hier weg,' zei Mevrouw Wemel tenslotte.  
'Ik heb een idee,' ging Charlie erop in.  
Hij trok zijn moeder naar hem toe en fluisterde iets in haar oor.  
'Geweldig,' mompelde ze als antwoord.  
Ze sprak een Zweefspreuk uit over het monster en begeleidde hem naar de hoogste berg in de omgeving. Samen zochten ze zware stenen en vulden de buik van de draak ermee op. Toen ze klaar waren, naaide Mevrouw Wemel de buik weer dicht en gaf het beest een duw waardoor die van de berg rolde en in een ravijn belandde.  
De Wemels juichten en lachten.  
'De draak is dood, de draak is dood,' zongen ze met zijn allen.


End file.
